


Me First

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And knows nothing about Lysatra, Horrible caped men in love, M/M, Ronan's the biggest hypocrite, The thranto is only mentioned, this is just the fluffliest fluff, with a hint of Thrass being That Chiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Thrass almost ruins Formbi's wonderful day, but Ronan makes it better.
Relationships: Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Just doin' my part to grow this horrible caped men ship. <3

Formbi stormed into their rooms, startling Ronan out of his reading. He stalked over to the drinks cabinet without speaking.

“Dearest?” Ronan said. He had lots of experience with angry storming and he'd quickly worked out Formbi was a soft touch. Usually he just wanted attention and comforting. “What's wrong?”

Formbi poured himself a drink and downed it in one go before answering. “The marriage amendment came to a vote today.”

Ronan's stomach sank and his face must have fallen too, as Formbi came to sit beside him on the couch.

“Bad news?” Ronan asked.

Formbi smiled, and stroked Ronan's cheek. “Excellent news actually. The amendment passed.”

Ronan relaxed. That meant they could finally marry. _At last._

Formbi kissed him deeply and pulled Ronan over to lean against him.

“I am sorry for upsetting you darling.” Formbi said. “I am very happy and we have much planning to do.”

Ronan leaned his head against Formbi's shoulder. “But something's upset you- or someone?”

Formbi frowned. “Mitth'ras'safis.”

Ronan had only met Thrawn's brother Mitth'ras'safis a handful of times. They looked very similar but Thrass reminded Ronan of those insidious social butterflies that flocked to the rich and powerful at Imperial parties. “What did he do?” Ronan asked.

“Apparently Mitth'raw'nuruodo and Eli'van'to wed in secret on Eli'van'to's homeworld before he came to the Ascendancy. Once the amendment was passed Mitth'ras'safis petitioned to have that marriage retroactively recognized as legally binding. His petition was approved.” Formbi sighed. “I had hoped ours would be the first marriage under the act.”

Was _that_ it? Ronan smiled. “Well _we_ will be the first _Chiss_ marriage under the act. Vanto's from some undeveloped rock in the middle of nowhere. I think their main export is _baskets._ ”

Formbi chuckled. “Is it?”

“Yes.” Ronan continued. “Their wedding was probably them holding hands and promising not to fuck anyone else. Maybe in a paddock of some kind.”

Formbi laughed and hugged Ronan to his chest. “Well we'll have to show them how it's done won't we?”

Ronan smiled up at him. “I don't know much about Chiss marriages. Will you tell me?”

“Of course my dear,” Formbi said. “We should begin planning now anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to tell you that Lysatra's main export is textiles, not baskets.


End file.
